1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to data converters and more particularly to analog-to-digital converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a time-to-digital converter is an analog-to-digital data converter that generates a digital code indicative of an input time interval, typically based on a high frequency reference clock signal. Time-to-digital converters are used to measure events in various applications including clocking applications (e.g., digital phase-locked loops) and sensor applications (e.g., time-of-flight measurements). Conventional time-to-digital converters support a relatively narrow interval range in order to improve the time resolution of the converter or sacrifice time resolution for a wider interval range. Accordingly, improved techniques for time-to-digital conversion are desired.